Jotaro Kujo
|-|Part 3= |-|Part 4= |-|Part 6= |-|Star Platinum= |-|Star Platinum: The World= Summary Jotaro Kujo (空条 承太郎 Kūjō Jōtarō) is the grandson of Joseph Joestar, the third "JoJo" in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and the main protagonist of Part III: Stardust Crusaders. A short-tempered, troublemaking delinquent, he discovers that he is haunted by an "evil spirit" in 1988, and, fearing this spirit, he gets himself locked away in prison. Here, he is confronted by his grandfather and his friend, Muhammad Avdol, who reveals that this evil spirit is the manifestation of his vital energy, a Stand - Star Platinum. After being told of the reappearance and story of his great-great-grandfather's killer, DIO, Jotaro expresses disinterest and contempt, but due to DIO's use of the Stand Arrow, the Joestar bloodline begins to awaken Stands of their own; including his mother, who is too peaceful to survive and exist with such a power. Driven to save his mother, Jotaro sets on a course to Egypt with his grandfather and their allies to defeat the immortal DIO, as the Stardust Crusaders. Ten years later in Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, Jotaro arrives in the town of Morioh to locate his grandfather's illegitimate son, Josuke Higashikata, and warn him of the dangers lurking in his unassuming town. Even later in Part VI: Stone Ocean, Jotaro would end up helping his daughter Jolyne with her fight against Enrico Pucci. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 8-C with Star Platinum | 9-B, 8-C with Star Platinum: The World Name: Jotaro Kujo, "JoJo" Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders Age: 17 in Stardust Crusaders, 28 in Diamond is Unbreakable, 40 in Stone Ocean Gender: Male Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-DIO's World= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation (Shown here), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Star Platinum has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation (Its attacks often leave numerous afterimages), Enhanced Senses (At least vision, possibly more due to the ambiguity of having "extreme precision"), Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Size Manipulation, Limited Elasticity (Can extend its index and middle fingers to attack others), Super Breath (Can continuously draw in air with his lungs, managed to remove fog from nearly an entire town), Flight (Within its effective range), Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Selective Intangibility (As with most Stands, though Star Platinum has phased limbs in order to reach Jotaro's heart before), Invisibility and Aura |-|Post-DIO's World= All previous abilities, Star Platinum: The World which has Time Stop (Can stop time for up to five seconds, allows Jotaro to stop time as well), Limited Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think within stopped time as well as move at the cost of using his own personal five second limit) Attack Potency: Wall level (Casually beat up Forever, an orangutan. Kicked a cop so hard he flew into and destroyed a garage door. Even when reduced to a child, he was capable of overpowering Alessi), Building level+ with Star Platinum (Comparable to, if not stronger than, Stone Free, who was capable of casually doing this. Overpowered Magician's Red, a speed-boosted and Anubis-possessed Silver Chariot, and ultimately even The World. Inhaled all of Enyaba's air. Crushed DIO's skull and sent him flying with a single punch) | Wall level, Building level+ with Star Platinum: The World (Upon gaining Time Stop, Star Platinum easily snapped both of DIO's legs with a single kick and ultimately obliterated him with a punch. Despite diminishing in strength since Part 3, it is still the strongest Stand in Part 4 despite its weakening and easily beat down Killer Queen. His strength reduces to an unknown degree in later Parts due to his old age) Speed: Superhuman (Ran 400 meters in 25 seconds) with Massively FTL reactions, Massively FTL with Star Platinum (Can keep up with Silver Chariot while its speed was boosted by Anubis, who intercepted Hanged Man and beams of light from the Sun. Matched The World) | Superhuman with Massively FTL reactions, Massively FTL with Star Platinum: The World (Blitzed Killer Queen even when Jotaro was on the brink of death. Specifically stated by Stone Ocean infographics to surpass the speed of light. Stated to be able to keep up with Red Hot Chili Pepper traveling at the speed of light, although this could be due to his ability to stop time) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can effortlessly carry adult men with one arm), Class K with Star Platinum/Star Platinum The World Striking Strength: Wall Class, Building Class+ with Star Platinum (Comparable to other close-range Stands, like Stone Free, which can deflect asteroids) | Wall Class, Building Class+ with Star Platinum: The World Durability: Building level+ (Survived multiple barrages of attacks from The World), Building level+ with Star Platinum | Building level+, possibly Building level+ with Star Platinum: The World (Though it can withstand the force of its own blows, according to its stats, its durability has greatly decreased) Stamina: Very high. Jotaro's willpower and resilience are phenomenal, enough for him to withstand many beatdowns from DIO and the World during their climactic showdown, persisting to deliver a killing blow even after having multiple bones broken. In Diamond is Unbreakable, Jotaro was able to continue advancing on and dodging attacks from Bug-Eaten despite continually stopping time whilst being affected by his poison. After being nearly killed by Sheer Heart Attack, Jotaro was still able to force himself to his feet and catch Kira off guard before beating him down with Star Platinum: The World Range: Extended melee range with Star Platinum (around 2 meters), several meters with Star Finger, at least a few hundred meters with projectiles (He can flick projectiles up to seventy meters with perfect accuracy before outside conditions effects his precision and threw Iggy around 400 meters at N'Doul), universal with time stop Standard Equipment: His Stand, Star Platinum Intelligence: Gifted (Though he may appear short-tempered and straightforward, Jotaro is remarkably cunning and resourceful, taking after his grandfather in many ways. Though his Stand may be the simplest of all, Jotaro's intelligence more than makes up for this straightforwardness, as he can easily bluff and lure opponents into vulnerable positions from which to beat them senseless. When cornered, Jotaro will even rely on the Joestar secret technique of simply running away, though to a more advantageous position, such as luring Rubber Soul into the water so that he'd have no choice to breathe. Impressively, he even bluffed Daniel J. D'Arby, who was able to cheat even his grandfather, into passing out. He showcased his intelligence best in his final battle with DIO, using a simple magnet trick to buy time by convincing DIO he can move within stop time before the trick was revealed, baiting DIO into attacking him during stopped time and leaving himself vulnerable to counterattack. He also had the foresight to pad his clothing with magazines to lower the impact of any projectiles, and he lured DIO into yet another trap by playing dead, taking the opportunity to crush his skull. As an adult, Jotaro has become calmer and even more intelligent, so much so that he's stated to always be calm and collected in a fight, carefully analyzing Kira's household to profile him and his motivations, coming to many accurate conclusions regarding his personality and motivations. He has also become a marine biologist who contributed greatly to the field. Jotaro is also bilingual, fluent in at least Japanese and English). Star Platinum has been shown to have it's own self-sentience being described as violent and hard to control, Star Platinum despite following Jotaro's commands has shown the intelligence to act on its own in some situations for the benefit of Jotaro, such as finding and bringing Jotaro items to entertain himself with or in most cases, self-preservation, acting on its own if given the chance when Jotaro otherwise can't or is unable to. Weaknesses: Jotaro is quick to anger, though he becomes calmer as he matures. Any damage dealt to Star Platinum is reflected onto Jotaro. He can only stop time for up to five seconds with Star Platinum: The World, and must wait a moment before he can use it again due to how taxing it is on the body. Disuse of this ability over a long period of time will cause his maximum duration to decrease, potentially as low as half a second Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sphg1.gif|A held back pummel incapacitating Kakyoin Stand_eye_gif.gif|Star Platinum's machine-like eyesight Sp_catch.gif|Star Platinum catching the microscopic Lovers between his fingers Star_fing.gif|The Star Finger Sp_throwing.gif|Star Platinum's throwing arm in action Stand_gyfc.gif|Stand leaps, levitation and Stand propulsion utilization Sp_vs_za_world.gif|Star Platinum Vs. The World Sp_strength.gif|Star Platinum's strength in full force against Dio Ezsp.gif|An OraOraOra puncturing holes in Dio Phase.gif|Star Platinum's phasing Jojo_heart.gif|Star Platinum stopping and then restarting Jotaro's heart Sp_punch.gif|Star Platinum's casual strength in action Sp_feat.gif|Various feats of strength Steely Dan Dies.gif|Star Platinum beating Steely Dan to a pulp Sp_tm.gif|Star Platinum's Time-Stop Barrage Sp_time_1.gif|Time Stop Sp_vs_kq.gif|A weakened Star Platinum blitzing Killer Queen Sp4_vs_kq.gif|Star Platinum on the verge of death defeating Kira Sp4.gif|Pummeling Sheer Heart Attack within stopped time *'Star Platinum:' Jotaro's Stand, a muscular, violet humanoid close-range Stand with a violent reputation. Rather straightforward for a Stand, Star Platinum's powers focus near entirely around beating down opponents in close quarters with brutal, high-speed barrages of punches and kicks. It is one of the strongest Stands of all, proving itself to be a match for Stands as fast and powerful as Silver Chariot, Crazy Diamond, and even The World, which is the same type of Stand. **'Precision:' Star Platinum is incredibly precise, capable of catching a bullet inches away from Jotaro shooting himself as a test and surgically removing DIO's flesh buds from Polnareff and Kakyoin's brains without causing any damage, something that even the world's greatest surgeons couldn't accomplish. It was also able to accurately sketch a photorealistic drawing of a tsetse fly from a small, low-quality photo, as well as catching the Lovers, an incredibly small Stand. Lastly, its eyesight can make out objects from kilometers away as well as catch Daniel J. D'Arby cheating by second dealing. **'Star Finger:' Star Platinum stores energy within its index finger before jabbing it forwards, extending it up to two meters. This can be used to catch opponents by surprise and attack other close-range Stands from a safer distance. *'Star Platinum: The World:' During Jotaro's dramatic final battle with DIO, he unlocked the ability to move within stopped time, and eventually, to stop time himself. Within his world of frozen time, only Jotaro and Star Platinum can move normally, and they have up to five seconds to do so. Initially, Jotaro could only move for up to three seconds at a time, and, due to disuse, the maximum duration lowered to a measly second, but he eventually raised it back to its peak of five seconds. Unlike DIO, Jotaro is only human, and repetitive use of the ability is extremely taxing on his stamina thus making it a requirement to take some pause between each use. **'Note:' Star Platinum The World does not stack damage it does while time is stopped. This has been shown to be false when DIO punched through Kakyoin, when Jotaro broke Kira's hand, when Jotaro and DIO damaged the steamroller and when Jotaro damaged Sheer Heart Attack. All of these times, the damage was dealt to the opponent while time was stopped. Key: Pre-DIO's World | Post-DIO's World Gallery Others Notable Victories: Bruno Buccellati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Bruno's Profile (Pre-DIO's World Jotaro was used) Tracer (Overwatch) Tracer's Profile (Post-DIO's World Jotaro was used, Speed was equalized) Mario (Super Mario Adventures) Mario's Profile (Post-DIO's World Jotaro was used, Speed was equalized) Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Josuke's Profile (Pre-DIO's World Jotaro was used) Yuichiro Hyakuya (Owari no Seraph) Yuichiro's Profile (Yuichiro started in base but had access to all his forms, Post-DIO's World Jotaro was used) Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio’s Profile (Part 4 Jotaro, And Part 3 Dio were used) Notable Losses: Jotaro Kujo (Eyes of Heaven) Jotaro's Profile (EoH Jotaro without Star Platinum: Over Heaven) Johnny Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Johnny's Profile (Johnny had Act 4 and Jotaro had Star Platinum: The World. Jotaro had prior knowledge) Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Diavolo's Profile (Part 6 Jotaro was used and Jotaro had knowledge) Gazef Stronoff (Overlord) Gazef's Profile (Note: Gazef had the kingdom's treasure, Pre-DIO's World key was used, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Wamuu (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Wamuu's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Air Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Brawlers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Parents Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Scientists Category:Size-Shifters Category:Stand Users Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Time Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Flight Users Category:Shueisha Category:Afterimage Users Category:Summoners Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users